Raman Sunset
by Goraphobia
Summary: this is my first fic on this account. this is about kakashi's daughter. PLZ R&R
1. Hatake Relations

This story starts a few days before Naruto returns from his training.

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any characters original to the Naruto series. The characters I do own are not to be stolen or I will hunt you down and kill you.

**Chapter One: ****Hatake Relations**

_**Kakashi**_

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura shouted

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you. She sounded angry."

*sigh* he put down his book "I'll be right there"

Kakashi entered the hokage's office, in there was a sheepish looking girl with short, messy, white hair. The girl stared at him in a way that was almost creepy. She reminded Kakashi of a woman he knew a long time ago, and also a bit of himself.

"Kakashi! Explain this!" Tsunade pointed to the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"She said that she's your daughter! And the blood tests proved it!"*

Kakashi looked at the girl in shock. "hi" she said.

"Umm… well… you see…"

"It was a client wasn't it?"

"Er… yes"

"Why argue over it?" the girl said. The two looked over at her surprised. "it was thirteen years ago, I happened. Nothing you can do about it. Get over it."

For a minute an awkward silence fell over the room. Finally Tsunade said "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right." A sense of relief flooded into the room. "But" she continued "She will have to stay with you, Kakashi. Her mother died and you're the only relative she has left"

"fine." Kakashi looked at the girl "I guess you're with me now, kid."

"Have a name you know."

"What is it?"

"Miho."

**End Chapter One**


	2. Raman Noodles

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any characters original to the Naruto series. The characters I do own are not to be stolen or I will hunt you down and kill you.

**Chapter Two: ****Ramen Noodles**

_**Miho**_

'_I can't believe I'm related to this guy' _Miho thought _'he is so… boring.' _She looked down at her stomach, she was starving. She hadn't eaten in three days, and doubted Kakashi was a good cook. Miho looked around _'there has to be a place to eat somewhere.' _Then she saw a ramen place out of the corner of her eye '_perfect.' _

"Where are you going?" Kakashi said as she walked over to the shop.

"To buy myself some ramen"

"And how are you going to pay for it?"

"With themoney I stole from you of course." Miho said with a slightly evil grin, waving his wallet in the air "How else?"

"So, I'm paying?"

"Looks like it."

The two sat down and ordered ramen '_okay so maybe he isn't that bad, still I cannot figure out why he covers that one eye.,' _Miho ate and thought about the things that had happened that day. She had imagined her father to be much more, muchier, like her. And not as creepy. But it kind of made sense that he would be creepy, Kakashi did mean "scarecrow." _'Scarecrow. I think I'll call him that, since calling him Dad would be weird' _she smiled _'I might like it here.'_

When Miho was done she told Kakashi that she was going to explore the village for a while. He tryed to stop her but, you can't catch a good theif. Especially if that theif is also a trained ninja.

_'This place is kinda boring... but at least the food is good. I wonder what the drinking age is here?' _Miho, lost in a train of thought wandered up ontothe roof of a building.

"What are you doing up here?" said a nasally voice.

"hmmmm?"

"I said, what are you doing up here?"

"Just wandering around, what about you?"

"Just laying here."

"Oh, being lazy are you?"

"... Who are you any way?"

"Name's Miho, you?"

"Shikamaru"

"Heh... cool name."

**End Chapter Two**


	3. The Lazy Guy

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any characters original to the Naruto series. The characters I do own are not to be stolen or I will hunt you down and kill you.

**Chapter Three: ****The Lazy Guy**

_**Miho**_

Miho looked at the lazy guy on the bench. his name was Shikamaru. He seemed like a nice guy, his voice was a bit on the annoying side, but, nice. She was happy, she had made a possible friend.

"You're a chunin aren't you?" Miho said

"Why do you ask?" he replied

"Just wondering. now answer the question."

"Yes, I am."

"Cool"

"Hey, Shikamaru!" a chubby boy came up the stairs, he had swirled marks on his cheeks, and was eating a bag of chips.

"Hey Chouji" Shikamaru said blandly.

"Shikamaru who is she?"

"My name is Miho," she said sticking out her hand.

"Uhh... Hi! I'm Chouji. Do you have a surname Miho?"

"Ummm... I guess, Hatake."

Both Shikamaru and Chouji stared at Miho in surprise. "Chistus, what is that look for?" she asked.

"You said Hatake." stammered Chouji.

"Yeah, so?"

"As in Kakashi Hatake?" said Shikamaru.

"Mmhm. And your point is?"

"You're related to Kakashi?"

"Yeah" Miho said non-chalantly, "He actually didn't know about me untill today."

"What?-"

"You heard exactly what I said Shikamaru."

Shikamaru, now sitting up, looked at Miho with a strange look on his face. As if to say _'that's impossible.' _She couldn't figure out what the big deal was, so the Scarecrow messed around 16 years ago. Big fucking deal.

"Well, I'm tired, I better find the Scarecrow before it gets dark. See ya later!" she non-chalantly stated as she stood on the edge of the roof. Miho then jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground.

_'Well that was awkward" _Miho thought as she tossed the lazy guys wallet back on to the roof, she forgot she had that. _'Old habits die hard, I guess.' _

**End Chapter Three**


End file.
